Sunday Showers
by LingLing20009
Summary: HPxRW oneshot slash. don't like, don't read. bottom line, when a certain someone wanders in on another certain someone's shower, he realizes that he has some feelings he didn't know he had.... review, please!


Okay, so I was trying to update my other story, and I hit a wall, so to speak, and I've had this idea for a while, and maybe getting it out will clear the way for all the awesomeness that is to be my next chapter for my other story… so here it goes.

_HPxRW, slash. Nothing much to say except that some certain people walk in on some other certain people whilst they are showering, and some feelings they never knew they had arise._

SUNDAY SHOWER

The steam from the burning shower made him feel rejuvenated. It cleared his brain, in a sense, yet left him feeling groggy and slightly disoriented. He loved taking long hot showers on a Sunday, more than soaking in the tub in the prefect's bathroom. It seems weird, but baths kinda freaked him out.

Humming softly to himself, wishing he had thought to enchant some music before he got in, the red-headed 7th year began to lather himself with the best smelling soap—lavender and vanilla. He began to let his mind wander, as it did most times he took these showers. He thought back to the last quiddich game, how much he had screwed up, and yet how Harry had insisted on hugging him after the game, for a _long _time in the locker room. Ron let out a moan, just remembering the proximity of their bodies only hours before. He felt himself get hard, and instantly felt ashamed of it. Harry was his best mate, he shouldn't feel like that about him. He wasn't gay, was he?

Regardless of how guilty he felt, he couldn't help his boner as his thoughts went back to the raven-haired seeker. He moved his hand down his chest, caressing his nipples, slowly moving closer and closer to his throbbing member. He grabbed it, squeezing, and began to pump his fist up and down, slow at first and then faster.

He was so caught up in how amazing it felt, he didn't even hear the door open (how had he forgotten to lock it??). The boy who entered heard the moans, and curiosity took hold of him. He crept around the corner, and couldn't believe his eyes. His best mate was jacking off in the shower…. Well, he knew Ron did that, and the shower's as good a place as any to do it. So it wasn't so much that it was happening as it was… that he _couldn't stop watching!_

Ron was moving his hand as fast as he could by now, and he had moved his other had around to his tight ass, and was fucking himself there as well. He was mumbling something, something Harry couldn't quite make out….. "ohhhhhh hhhhhaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyy"

_Wait, did he just say….? _ Harry couldn't believe it. The pressure in his pants that had been growing this whole time reached an all time level, and he couldn't stand it any longer. He undid his belt, and zipper, and his pants dropped to the floor. He hadn't been wearing anything under them, and his boner popped out right away. While he so much wanted to touch it, he had a better idea.

Ron was still going at it, his head thrown back in ecstasy, and he didn't notice the other boy in the room until the shower door was thrown open, and a very very horny Harry was revealed.

"OH, Harry, hi. What're you doing here?" Ron had dropped his hand, beet red. He was breathing heavy, and his boner was still going strong. He tried to cover it up with his hands, but Harry reached over and put his hands there instead.

"Just shut up, you prat, and just let me fuck you" Harry said.

Ron's jaw dropped, but he wasn't going to protest. He had wanted this for so long, and he wasn't going to question why.

Harry's hand was on Ron's cock, and he began to slowly pump his fist up and down, as he climbed into the shower with the blushing boy. He backed him up against the cold tile wall, and kissed him roughly. He teased his tongue with his own, eliciting a moan from the red head.

Ron reached down, determined to please Harry to his heart's content. He grabbed the aroused cock, and squeezed the tip, making Harry make noises Ron had never heard before.

"OH my god, Ron. I want to come inside you. And I'm getting close."

Ron shivered in anticipation of his penetration. Harry flipped him over, so that his chest was flat against the wall. He reached down and inserted a finger into his hot hole. He put in one more, and then another, before he was sure that Ron was lose enough to handle his huge cock. He grabbed his, and thrusted into the moaning boy. Ron screamed in bliss, and Harry pulled out, and thrusted back in, going faster, harder, and deeper every time. Ron had his hands pressed flat against the wall, and Harry was leaning over him, his hands above Ron's. He removed one from the tile to reach around the other boy's torso to grab his throbbing cock, to give it the attention it deserved. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts, and in no time, both boys had come, writing in pleasure mixed with pain. Screams and moans filled the shower room as the boys experienced wave after wave of gratification.

They collapsed in a heap on the floor of the shower, both exhausted and breathing heavy. Harry looked at Ron, the shower still on and flowing over his face, and smiled. Ron smiled back, both of them knowing that this wouldn't be the last time they shared a Sunday shower.


End file.
